Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter
by MagicMilk
Summary: Wizards land in Camp Halfblood. Tensions rise, and soon a fight breaks out. First fan fiction, don't be too harsh :) Set after the Wizard war and the Heroes of Olympus. Lets say the demigods won.
1. In which Magicians crash a flying car

All spells are italic font.

Percy POV:

It all started with that flying car. Stupid stupid, flying car. This is what happened.

It was a great day at camp, I was hacking away at some dummies, gutting them and letting the straw spill out. Just then I heard hollering and shouts from outside.

"Better see what's going on" I muttered.

I went outside to find a flying car descending towards the strawberry fields. Jason was in the air, chasing after the car. _What the hell is a flying car doing here? How the hell is it even flying?_ The car crashed into to the fields, strawberries and red juices flying all over, dirt showering upon the crops. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Clarrise and I ran over. I shouted at the campers:

"Go back to your activities, we'll handle the problem."

We reached the car, and we saw Jason hauling its four inhabitants out of the wreckage. They were all around our age, young adults. Their was one who was tall and gangly, with a shock of red hair and a bewildered expression. A girl, who had the same red hair and looked like Gingers twin. The other girl was a girl who was a gliding the situation, with brown curls and a perplexed expression. She reminded me of Annabeth. The last one as a little shorter than the ginger, thin, and with a peculiar scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. It was hidden behind a fringe of black hair. It was like the spitting image of me, but less muscular. (Plus I am starting to grow a beard).

"Who are you?" Annabeth inquired.

"Who are you?" Restored the ginger.

The scarred one said "Ron, calm down! How about we tell each other our names. We'll go first. I'm Harry, thats Hermione, and this is Ron. And that's Ron's sister, Ginny."

"I'm Annbeth, that is Percy," Annabeth replied, indicating me, " That is Jason and Leo, and the girl is Piper."

"Now, what the heck are you doing here? How can you even see through the Mist?" I said.

They chorused with confused looks, "Whats the Mist?

"Never mind" I muttered.

They brandished their sticks at me. I thought,_Why are they holding sticks like they're weapons?_

I uncapped Riptide. Their expressions were shocked, and they all targeted me with their sticks.

"Lower your sticks" I commanded, holding Riptide in a fighting stance.

"Lower your swords, and these aren't sticks, they're wands, you prat! They cast spells!" retorted Ron.

"Enough of this." Clarrise exclaimed. She grabbed at Harry's wand, but Harry shouted '_Stupefy_!' A jet of ret light blasted out of Harry's wand, hitting Clarrise square in the the chest, sending her keeling over backwards and knocking her out cold.

Oh, it's on.

Sorry for the short Chapter, the action is coming right up! :)

Chapter two:

Percy POV

Jason and I charged at them, swords raised. Harry and Ron both shouted, and jets of red light flew at us. We both deflected them with our swords and tackled them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Piper lying motionless on the ground, but her eyes kept darting around. Her arms were frozen at her sides. She looked like the had been turned to stone. I took all this in in a millisecond. I jabbed at Harry with my fist, connecting with his jaw, making a nice THWAK. He lashed out at me with his leg, knocking me off him. We both rose to our feet, circling each other, without our weapons. He swung at me with a right cross, I shifted my footing, dodged the blow, and grabbed his arm. I stepped in close and elbowed him in the chest, and as he doubled over, kneed him in the face. I hit him with a spin kick, and he went crashing backwards, his nose broken and bloody, his face a mess. He landed near his wand, and he grabbed it. He shot more stunning spells at me, the same that knocked out Clarrise. I dodged them, and then he got more creative. He yelled '_Deprimo_!' and a powerful gust of wind knocked me back. He took advantage of this to shoot a stunner at Jason, catching him unawares in the back. Ron said his thanks, and went to help Hermione, who was barely holding up against Annabeth and Leo, and Piper was recovering. Suddenly, somebody yelled,

"Stop or she dies!"

Clarrise was standing with Ginny pinned, a knife at her throat. I knew Clarrise was bluffing, but the intruders didn't know that. I sprint toward Clarrise, yelling,

"Clarrise! What're you doing!"

Harry saw them, shock and fear working their way across his face, and then being replaced by a mask of deadly rage and hate. He bellowed at the top of his lungs '_CONFRINGO_!'

I dove, showing Clarrise and Ginny out of the way, Ginny tumbling out of her grasp, and Harry's spell hit me dead on. I went flying, flipping and twisting backwards, sailing through the air, smashing into a cabin, splintering the wood and breaking the glass, crashing through a bunk bed and hitting the wall, and then I crumpled to the floor. Ouch. I did a quick check. Broke 5 ribs, my wrist, twisted my ankle in the landing and I am bruised all over. I staggered toward the cabin fridge, spitting out blood. I needed the emergency Nectar and Ambrosia. I yanked open the door, and grabbed a full canteen of Nectar. Being the Seaweed Brain I am, I chugged the whole thing. I felt my wounds healing, and like I was gonna explode. Then everything felt normal, except for a dull ache where the worse wounds were, and a slightly fuzzy vision. I wonder what happened to the Wizards. Jason probably shocked one into a Coma, and the other is unconscious with Anneths knife in their side.

Annabeth POV

Percy went flying, crashing into the Hermes cabin. I screamed in anguish, kicking Hermiones wand from her hand, then punching her in the face, kicking the inside of her knee, immobilizing her, and when she dropped to one knee, I backhanded her. She sank to unconsciousness. Leo was fighting Ron, shooting plumes of fire, while Ron kept quickly summoning water to douse the fire. Thunder boomed, and I looked towards Harry. Jason 3 meters off the ground, his eyes murderous, his body throwing off sparks. He yelled, and thunder boomed once more. He thrust one hand into the sky, and lightning crackled and spiralled down, landing in Jason's hand. He threw the lightning bolt at Harry, who dove out of the way, the bolt making small craters, sending dirt flying. Jason threw another bolt, and this one hit Harry in the chest, sending him to his knees, his eyes and hands clenched in pain, the lightning coursing through him wouldn't let him move. The finally collapsed, steam rising off him, and his whole body had become redder, burnt from the severe energy.

Jason hovered there, snarling, lightning crackling off his body, tendrils occasionally leaping towards the ground.

"Who's next?" Jason snarled darkly.

Like it? Rate and review :D


	2. Reinforcements, Mate

Leo POV

All was silent. Until Ginny Weasley let out a ear splitting scream. 'CRUCIO!'

A jet of green light slammed into Jason, drawing out screams and shouts of pain, throwing him through the air and onto the ground. Piper screamed and attacked Ginny, her knife a blur, Ginny desperately trying to magically parry her hits. I lobbed a ball of fire at her, because NOBODY messes with my friends. The ball landed right beneath her, and exploded, throwing her backwards, coming to a not too soft landing. I ran towards her, and bound her with some rope from my tool belt. I gagged her for good measure incase of any word incantations. I also took her wand. I ran back toward the fight before a multitude if colours rent the world apart. I saw Hermione and Ron, back to back, launching spells, causing explosions, casting beams of energy that decimated whatever they touched. Goddammit.

Percy POV

Ow. Ow. Ow. I jogged back towards the battle, limping. I heard Jason's shouts of pain and Pipers horrible scream, along with Leo's shouting and colours bursting everywhere. That only increased my pace. I reached the hill, and holy Hera, was it a mess.I ran straight towards the centre of mayhem.

What? I am a Kelp Head, after all. Ron and Hermione, back to back, a devastating duo. I lunged, knocking them both down. I grabbed Hermione's wand, back kicked Ron, lifted him over my head and threw him at Hermione. They both went down hard. Ron looked up, dazed, and noticed an incoming threat. Leo.

Jason POV

(I'm gonna keep you hanging, like a (as Ronald would say) bloody git) That spell HURT. Like hell. I'm gonna give that woman some taste of her own medicine. I had an idea. I've been playing quite a bit of Skyrim lately, laughing how easy the characters life is compared to ours. I summoned lightning into the balls of my hands. I saw Percy tackling Hermione and Ron. I saw Harry getting up. I changed his mind. I thrust my hands in front of me, and jetted the lightning from them, not as powerful as a bolt, but a never ending stream coming from the balls of power that rest in my palms. The energy slammed into him, lifted him up and down the hill. I flew down at high velocity, like Superman, and grabbed him, then threw him into the lake.

Leo POV

I blasted fire at Ron, who in return directed his wand at me and hollered 'Augumenti!', and a torrent of water blasted out his wand, forming a shield in front of him. I laughed, as Percy grinned like a maniac, and the water suddenly made a fist. Ron looked at it bewildered, wondering what happened. He kept wondering for a few more seconds before it punched him where Apollo doesn't shine. Ron went down, moaning in pain, cross eyed. Me and Percy high fived. Suddenly, we felt a surge of power from behind us. Hermione was sending pulses of magic into the sky. The magic seemed to take the shape of a Phoenix, before it exploded.

Hermione POV

Jets of white light came streaking down from the sky, landing in a protective circle around me. The white light faded, and people were standing where the light landed. A tall black man in sweeping purple robes, bald and with an earring. A stocky redhead, with an ear missing. A balding man, tall and thin, wearing shabby robes with glasses. A scarred man, with striking red hair, and a beautiful woman standing beside him. And a man with striking blue eyes, dirty hair and tall and imposing. Kingsley, George, Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Aberforth. The Order of the Phoenix was here. Percy POV And they have reinforcements. Crap. So I did the only sensible thing. I made a stream of water streak in front of me, created a rainbow, threw a golden coin in it, and hollered: "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Frank and Hazel at Camp Jupiter!"


	3. An

Sorry 'bout that chapter, dunno why there aren't any paragraphs. I put them in, so expect a re write. It's probably because I wrote and published this on an iPad. 


	4. The Romans get here

Frank POV

Hazel and I were strolling through New Rome, finally back to its glorious state. After the war with Gaea, it was broken, and crumbling. Suddenly, an Iris message appeared in front of me. Percy face stared back at me, covered in grime and dirt.

"Get to Camp HalfBlood! We need reinforcements!" Percy yelled at me, before someone in the background screamed 'Incendio!' and Percy was doused in a stream of flames. The message cut off.

Hazel screamed 'PERCY!' She whistled, and a brown blur shot towards us stopping right next to her. She mounted the majestic brown stallion. Hazel urgently said "Frank, get on!" I mounted behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. Arion sprinted us to the Principalis. Reyna and the Senators were in a meeting. We burst in and shouted: "Camp Halfblood is under attack!"

Reyna immediately got up, yelled "Gwen, Dakota, to me! Frank, I'll meet you at the Camp!" Hazel and I shot off on Arion. We kept running, and eventually we saw Long Island sound. We kept running towards it, when an explosion rocked the hills, and a small figure went flying through the air, and into the lake. The lake responded, (Percy's work) making a giant pillar of water, catapulting the figure back? The figure suddenly burst into flames and yelled 'Flame on!'. I chuckled. Classic Leo. We clambered into the beach, sprinting towards the mayhem. I looked behind me and saw giant eagles in the distance.

Percy POV

I was washed in flames, the iris message cut off. I stumbled back, my skin raw and red, the tall man with white hair charging at me. Ron yelled at him "Aberforth, be careful!" Aberforth shouted 'Expulso!' The ground beneath me exploded, blowing me backwards and into the lake. I sensed someone in the water with me, and swam towards them. Harry was treading water above me. Oh, hullo.

A evil grin grew on my face. I rocketed through the water toward him, smashing into him, sending us flying into the air. I made the water solid, and we both hit it. I kicked out, hitting him in the side of the face, him blowing out blood. He threw a blow at me, I sidestepped, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. He landed hard, but rolled, pointed his wand at me, and shot a stunning spell at me. I ran straight at it, flipped, and when both my legs were facing Harry I lashed them both out, hitting him with a double-kick. He crumpled, and I grabbed him. I saw a flash of light and Leo flying towards me. I willed the water to catch him, them rocket him back to the fight. He screamed 'Flame on!' and burst into flames. Classic Leo.

Frank POV

I ran toward a black man in sweeping robes. I took out my bow, knocked a normal arrow, because the attackers were mortal. He noticed it speeding toward him, muttered something, the air around him shimmered, and the arrow deflected off the invisible shield. I shot a hydra arrow at him, and he pointed his wand at it, yelled 'Finite Incantatem!' and a bright beam of light shot at it. For some reason, it had no effect. Maybe it was because the arrow was imperial gold. The black man clearly didn't expect this. The arrow burst open and the tentacles rapped around him, pinning his arms and disorienting him. I ran up to him, grabbed his wand, threw it away kicked him in the stomach, and uppercutted his face. I then ran, jumped up, and punched him with all my momentum. He was down for the count. I hauled him over to a tree, grabbed a hydra arrow, burst it open, and bound him to the tree. Hazel POV A scarred man, along with a woman, ran at me, I gathered up my energy, reaching deep into the earth. Hundreds of gems flew up to me, big and small, all gathering in a loose sphere in front of me. I concentrated and sent them like buckshot at my attackers. The heavy stones slammed into the woman, sharp ones slicing her skin and blunt ones bruising her. A particularly large chunk of topaz hit her in the head, knocking her out. The man raised a twig, bellowed 'Stupefy!' and a bolt of red light jetted toward me. It hit me square in the chest, and I started to fall unconscious. I fought it, but another flash of red, and I was out.

Bill POV (Wizard POV! Huh? Huh? :D)

I murmured 'Incarcerous' and ropes burst out of my wand and wrapped around the girl. I levitated her over to a tree, conjured black ropes, and bound her to it. I spun around, and an arrow hit me in the chest. Another came and hit my arm, digging deep into it. I dropped my wand from the shock, as more arrow streaked tame with deadly accuracy. I got shot in the chest again, my other arm, my left leg and my right ribs. A blunt looking arrow streaked at me, smashed my face, my nose broke, and I knew no more.

Frank POV

I bound him with another hydra arrow, along with the woman. I confiscated their wands and tied them next to the black man.

Percy POV

I rushed toward the battle. I uncapped Riptide, running at the man who sent me into the lake. He noticed me at the last second, and tried to dodge, but couldn't. I slashed him in the ribs, and he doubled over in pain. I slashed his wrist, grabbed his wand, kicked his chest, and smashed the bottom of my blade into his head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. I ran towards Annabeth, who was duelling with the earless man. She slashed at him with her dagger, he dodged, disarmed her with a red bang, knocked her back with a spell, hit her with another, then spun his wand around, a jet of lightning erupted from the end of his wand, and hit her square in the chest. I screamed, and dropped my sword, and slammed my fists into the ground. Cracks erupted from where I struck the ground, the earth shaking going right for the earless one. It knocked him off his feet, landing flat on his back. I grabbed Riptide, and threw it like a boomerang, it sunk through his calf and he screamed. I punched him in the stomach, grabbed his head, and smashed it into the ground. He didn't get up.

Recap: Kingsley - Out Bill - Out Fleur - Out Aberforth - Out Arther - unknown Harry - Out Ron - Out Hermione - Conscious Percy - Conscious Annabeth - Conscious Piper - unknown Jason - Conscious Hazel - Out Frank - Conscious Gwen - Unknown Dakota - Unknown Review please :)


	5. Spicing things up!

Percy POV

The battle raged, when suddenly a flash of light burst across the field on blinded us combatants. When the spots from our eyes faded, we saw two young adults, one with curly salt and pepper hair, and the other a blonde with a cocky smile.

"Hermes? Apollo?!" I questioned.

"Thats us!" replied Hermes cheekily. "Anyway, we are here because the battle is getting booooring." Apollo yawned.

"So, we decided to spice things up a bit!" Hermes yelled with glee.

I panicked. "No its okay, things are very eventful, please don't spice thin—-"

A bright flash of light and I was teleported away.

The Wizards and us Demigods were in a deserted city, perfect for a full scale fight. Everyone who had been knocked out was now awake and regular looking. Apollo and Hermes were grinning at us.

"Now, lets have some fun!"

and they teleported away. I thought I heard something like 'Hephaestus owes us so may Drachmas for this.'

Leo POV

We all stared at eachother. Then, Harry and Ron broke the silence. They pointed their wands at Percy and cried '_Expulso_!'. The resulting spells both collided with his chest and blew him through the building wall, stone scattering everywhere and a thick dust settling upon us. I could here more crashes, like Percy was still going. Two of the wizards turned into jets of white light, and flew up. Jason quickly followed. Spells flew over my head, and the air was alit with light.

Jason POV

The wizarding couple landed on top of a roof, aiming their wands at the fray below. They probably thought they could provide aerial support for their companions. I landed behind them, grabbing them both and yanking them backwards, then jumping and kicking them both with my legs. They stumbled, dazed, then drew their wands. I drew my Gladius. They shot spells at me, which I deflected with my sword. I spun, parrying a hex, neatly slashed the scarred one in the thigh, slammed the pretty ones arm with my sword, elbowed her chest, then punched her in the solar plexus. She went down, gasping for breath. The other one rose shakily, and shot a stunning spell at me. I dodged, tackled him, bashed his head onto the ground, then electrocuted him. He went down steaming. Both the wizards bodies shimmered and vanished, and I heard Apollo and Hermes voices, who announced in a voice echoing around our arena, "Bill and Fleur are out of this game."

Percy POV

Thats one wall. Two. Three. Oop—Thats five. My body hurt like hell. I reached out with my powers, and found moisture in the supports of the building. I summoned it towards myself, the water healing and energizing me. I sprinted back towards the battle, and saw Annabeth duelling Ron. I made a staff with the water, and threw it at him, the blunt end of it smashing him unconscious. I turned, and saw Harry and Kingsley looking at me. I did the smart thing and ran.

Leo POV

I blasted fire at George, who retaliated with a stunning spell. We weaved back and forth, before I pulled out some materials from my tool belt. I jumped through a glass window into a building, the shards cutting my skin. I ducked behind doorways, jumping through passages, running through the halls, curses and hexs blowing flying over my head and blowing up desks and cabinets. I ducked into a room, locked the door, then melted it into slag. I then piled up some desks and chairs against the door. I kept working on my machine, my hands flying from my tool belt to my creation. George finally opened the door, a smirk on his face, to be wiped off his face and replaced by a look of fear. I smirked. "Hasta la vista, motherf*cker." George was blasted through the door, my projectile of melted nails smashing into his chest, fired from my hastily improvised cannon. Now that was a good idea.

Longer chapter! Hope you like it, spend over an hour on it. Review please, and help me improvise :)


End file.
